Tonight
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Tonight, I was alive. And so was he. Jake/Neytiri oneshot. Sequel to "Heartbeat" and "Stargaze."


**_Tonight_  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_This is a sequel to **Stargaze **and **Heartbeat. **I'll be posting the multi-chapter fic as soon as I can. It's going to be AU, so let me know if you're interested. Also: I do NOT make up any of the Na'vi words - I get them from the online Na'vi dictionary on Wiki. They might not be right, but that's the only source I can find.  
_

_This story is dedicated to **Mira-Jade**, my wonderful new beta-reader and a total sweetheart, and my e-sis **Legacy Now**, who's just plain awesome. :)  
_

_**Disc:** Don't own!  
_

* * *

Tonight was different.

Tonight, I was alive.

Tonight, so was he.

After everything that had happened, after our less-than-friendly initial meeting, after all of his training, my scolding, and then his final trial of bonding with an _ikran, _Jake was finally going to become one of us. He had proved himself after these months. He had shown himself worthy of being called one of our kin. He had a strong heart - a good heart.

A heart that I longed to have, since he had already taken mine.

The forest was alive, and the torches were burning bright for his initiation ceremony tonight. First, Jake had to be marked with our sacred symbols with white coloring, showing that he was now one of the Omaticaya. The coloring would dry, and once it did, it would fade away after several hours. But it was a symbol - once on, it would never be washed off. It would come off or fade naturally. This symbolized that Jake was now an Omaticaya, and he would always be an Omaticaya, no matter what.

It was so final. Jake would finally be one of us... forever. That sense of _forever _sent delightful shivers up my spine. This meant that he would be staying with us for the rest of our days. A smile came to my face at that thought, but quickly disappeared when I realized that he would have to choose a mate. And I didn't know if he would choose me... even though I had already chosen him.

But then that kiss we shared... I drew my hand to my lips, touched them gently. I remembered the way his had brushed against mine and let out a soft sigh. No - I could not continue to think this way. I was not a dreamer - I could not imagine things that would not happen. Jake had to choose his own woman. And I was already going to be mated, although I did not wish to any longer.

"_íte_!"

I blinked, looked up at my mother as she called me, sternly eyeing me. "It is time, my _ite_."

"Yes, _sa'nu," _I said with a nod. I let out a long breath and straightened. Jake was waiting.

My mother handed me the bowl filled with the white coloring, ground from mushrooms in the upper mountains. Her somber face softened as she looked at me, her large golden eyes warm. I smiled at her as she rested a hand on my shoulder and said encouragingly in our language: "Tonight is not only for Jake Sully, Neytiri. This night is for you as well. You have done well. I and your father are proud of you. You will be a strong leader and bringer of comfort when I am gone."

I didn't want to think about her being gone. I swallowed down a lump in my throat and suddenly moved forward to embrace her, resting my chin on her shoulder. "You are my heart, _sa'nu," _I murmured before pulling away.

As I slipped away to find Jake, I saw my mother's eyes glittering with tears. I bounded away with the the coloring bowl still in my hands. After a few minutes, I found Jake standing by the light of several torches, talking with a couple of warriors.

"_Kä_!" I ordered, waving the warriors away. When Jake heard my voice, he turned towards me, ears pricking in my direction. The other warriors said some words to him, laughing. Jake joked with them in return, and as they departed, playfully shoving him and slapping him on the back, I couldn't help but laugh as well. This initiation ceremony was a time of great happiness and joy. It signaled that a warrior had proved himself to the clan and would be joining them forever. Everyone was looking forward the ceremony, and we had been planning this for a week now.

I stepped forward into the light of the torches and smiled at Jake, who was still snickering at his companion's teasing words. But then, he looked at me; and it was as if everything else disappeared into a dark blur. His laughter died away, and his smile switched from playful to warm... and dare I say tender.

"So," he said, "What's the deal with this body paint?" He stepped closer to me.

Oh, I loved his voice. It was so deep and warm. Dipping my fingers in the liquid, I said: "Markings mean you are Omaticaya now and forever. It will fade away quickly but not wash off." I reached out and touched my fingers to his chest. As I ran my fingers down, swirling around patterns that were ingrained in my mind, he shivered. I glanced up at him, bemused.

"Man, that's cold," he complained.

Falling back into our old routine, I smacked his head with my palm. "Baby."

He shook his head and grinned. I let out a frustrated sigh when his body moved against the feel of my fingers on his stomach.

"Stay still!" I ordered. "You will ruin my work!"

"Right, right. Sorry." He straightened and remained still for the most part as I ran my fingers down his side. The markings wound around his arms, up his neck, and finally, to his face. I had been calm and comfortable before, but now that I had to look in his eyes... and feel those eyes on me... nervousness crept up in my chest. With a second's hesitation, I touched his forehead and lightly ran my fingertips down the side of his face, to his cheekbone.

Both of us were quiet now, not laughing anymore. As my fingers drew down his finely shaped nose, then to his cheeks, his eyes glittered. Then, I hesitated for another second. Internally sucking in a breath, two of my fingertips brushed down his lips. I saw his eyes darken in the firelight, and my throat grew dry.

When I finally pulled away and let my hands drop to my sides, he didn't move.

"Neytiri." His voice was quiet and deep, just like the pond in my secret spot. My breath hitched, and I forced myself to find the courage to look in his eyes. They were so golden! His hands reached up and touched my forearms. "Neytiri, I just want to say thank you. For everything." A lopsided smile crept onto his face. "I owe you big time."

I shook my head. "No. Do not thank me. You have done it yourself." I placed a hand on his chest and pressed it over his heart. I relished in its strong, repetitive beat. "Your heart has guided you."

His hand pressed over mine, and his smile widened. "_You _have guided me, Neytiri." He paused. "Remember the first time we met?"

I nodded with a small smile.

"I wasn't supposed to thank you then. I understand that now. But you've been the one constant in my life," he stated passionately. "You've opened my eyes and shown me what's it's like to really, truly be alive. Let me thank you now. _Rutxe?_" he pleaded softly. His thumbs rubbed against my arm and my hand.

I inclined my head. "Very well."

His smile broadened. "Thank you." His eyes searched mine for something, and he opened his mouth but didn't speak right away. I found myself being once again drawn to him, just like last time. The pull was nearly unbreakable. As he leaned towards me and murmured: "Neytiri..." A loud, happy cry caused us to hastily separate.

But even as Jake was guided by several young warriors down to the center of Hometree, I could still feel his touch and his hot breathing burning onto my body. I knew what I wanted. There was no going back now. Running a hand over my hair, I slipped down to join the others. Everyone gathered around Jake and quieted when my father started to speak. I felt tears welling up hot in my eyes as my father placed his hands on Jake's shoulders, uttering the words that Jake was now one of us.

I'd never been more happy in my life. My mother reached out next and touched his back, a smile curling her lips. Then, as others drew near and touched him, joining the circle, I stepped forward and boldly took his hand. Jake's ears twitched back, and he glanced at me. When he saw it was I who held his hand, he squeezed it warmly and shot me a brilliant grin. Soon enough, the entire Omaticaya clan had joined in the initiation. My mother called out a praise to Ewya, thanking her for Jake.

I silently thanked her for Jake as well, and prayed that somehow, I might have his heart as he already had mine.

When the clan bonding ceremony was completed, the clan turned to the feast, where many had gathered different foods, from fruit to some meats. However, I was not hungry. My stomach fluttered precariously as I watched Jake interact with his new family. Our family. I restlessly paced around the large bonfire, holding an uneaten fruit in my hand. When I saw several women come up to Jake and start talking with him, my heart clenched, and my fingers tightened on the fruit.

When I felt a cool juice seeping in between my fingers, I glanced down and saw that I had squeezed the fruit so hard that I had caused the inside juices to escape. Even though I wasn't hungry, the juice still smelled good. I lifted up my hand and proceeded to lick the juice off my hand and fingers.

When I cast a quick glance to where Jake was, I was startled to find him staring at me with a strange look on his face. I didn't recognize it at first, but when the fires illuminated his eyes, I knew. I had seen it before in lighter doses. Never had I seen it exuded with so much power.

I couldn't bear this anymore. Letting the fruit drop from my hands, I turned and fled down a dark hollow of Hometree and out into the forest. My hand was still dripping with the fruit, but I ignored it and breathed heavily, practically gulping in the night air. I stared up at the stars.

"Neytiri!"

I whirled around and saw Jake coming towards me. I stiffened, on guard for a moment, but relaxed after a slight internal deliberation. "Jake," I acknowledged with a nod. "Why are you not back there?" I motioned to Hometree.

Jake shrugged. "You left. I didn't want you to be alone."

My heart clenched. I loved this man. "I am never alone, Jake," I reminded him. A sudden thought sprang into my head, and I leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "Come." I raced along through the forest with him right behind me. The darkness and the cool air made my head dizzy with exhilaration. I let out a short laugh and raced towards the Tree of Ewya. When we reached the tree, I released his hand for a moment. All darker thoughts disappeared, and when I slowed my pace, I beamed up at the tree, then glanced back to him.

Jake was also laughing now. He suddenly dashed forward as we grew closer to the base of the tree and grabbed my tail. I let out a small shriek and pulled away, giggling helplessly. My heart bursting with happiness, I took his hand again and led him through the flowing branches of the tree. We slowed to a stop, and I let out a sigh.

Then, I remembered what I was supposed to tell him. I told him that now he was one of us, he had to choose his own woman. My eyes fell to the ground, then to the seed of the sacred tree that fluttered before my eyes. I reached out to hold it in the palm of my hand. A sudden stinging in my throat nearly made me stop talking as I told him of our women and their talents.

"Yeah," he said. "She is a good hunter."

I couldn't look at him.

"But," he added gently, "I've already chosen."

I froze.

"But this woman," he continued seriously, "must also choose me."

My heart sang, and I turned to meet his eyes - those eyes filled with a tender, passionate love like I had never seen before. "She has already chosen," I murmured quietly.

His lips parted in a smile. Sliding a hand around my neck, he leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes slid shut as he parted my lips and deepened the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and curled through his hair; and he drew me closer, right up against his warm body. We were finally one. Our hearts, minds, and now bodies would be together... always.

Tonight was forever.

Tonight, I was alive.

Tonight, so was he.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**_Na'vi words: _**

_íte - daughter_

_sa'nu - Mom_

_k__ä - Go! _

_rutxe - please  
_

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated. :)_

_- Serena  
_


End file.
